Be careful what you wish for
by Dented
Summary: Beth was an ordinary 14 year old girl until her and her friend got sucked into an adventure turning them 11 again and going to Hogwarts with harry and his friends... What will there knowledge bring to the adventure... will it screw it up or will it change it for the good? we will have to see where the story leads us! On Hiatus... sorry
1. Chapter 1 What Just Happened

**This is my FIRST fan fiction so I'm sorry it is so short but I will hopefully update frequently  
>everyone puts in disclaimers so: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER but i do own this story... Why do people write them. I welcome reviews or 'constructive criticism'! Hope you like it<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth's P.O.V<strong>

Hi my Name is Beth... short for Elizabeth, obsessed with marvel, Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, Fan-fiction, Anime's and video games oh and Taylor Swift. As you can guess, I'm a bit of a geek... and I am not very popular but I never have been and never wanted to. Another boring day at Secondary School, I banged my head on the desk in confusion. WHY did I have to go to school on my 14th birthday of all days? Couldn't they just extend the christmas holidays by two weeks? I looked at the blank piece of paper staring back at me with a really bad pencil sketch lightly scratching the surface as I looked over at my best friend Jazz's drawing which was PERFECT! As much as she is my bff sometimes I get a bit jealous mainly because almost every one of my friends is in top set or really good at something compared to me who is in the middle then there is Chlo and my boyfriend who aren't the brightest sparks of the group but I love them all the same (Chloe, more in a sisterly way) Finally the bell rung and there was a sudden rush to get out off class as Me and Jazz packed up our things (into our nearest pockets) as we had all the time in the world. Only because Jazz was coming round!

After a miles walk home we raced up stairs to my room and collapsed on the bed which had the sheets crumpled up in the middle after opening the present's which included a marvel shirt AND Taylor swifts newest album. "Ah, on a day like this don't you just wish that something awesome would happen like..." I said to Jazz who was now pacing up and down muttering about quantum physics as per usual "Like watching Star trek?" She finished for me. "Nah, more like going into the Harry Potter timeline and going into the first year with Harry which would mean us being 11, but obviously..." I said enthusiastically going on as Jazz shook her head and muttered 'obsessed' under her breath as I turned my head abruptly at her and we burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

Suddenly there was bang which shook the house Me and Jazz froze and our faces fell. The bang came again as we fell to the floor "Jazz what the hell just happened?" I said cautiously as I picked my self up. "I have no clue!" Jazz said, she was a bit shaken up and tripped over when she tried to get up. After helping her up I bit my lip walking over to the door and opening it... But it was tightly jammed shut. Jazz and me couldn't do it with our strength combined even though I want much help anyway. All of a sudden we got very drowsy as the next bang went off. They were getting louder by the minute, when my head hit the ground... everything went black


	2. Chapter 2 The Letter from HOGWARTS?

**A/N: Ok yes I Have another chapter even though I uploaded this story yesterday (RECORD) also for the heads up... I am no good at planning this is all just flowing out of my brain so sorry if it's seriously bad :( and OMG no spelling errors :)**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter (I got my little brother to help)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Letter from Hogwarts<strong>

"Beth, Jazz breakfast is ready" Mum shouted from down stairs. I yawned and opened my eyes to find I was in a bunk bed (I banged my head on the top of it)  
>"Ummmm, Beth why am I still at your place" Jazz said awestruck as she looked at me from on top.<br>"I was just going to ask you... Woh what has happened to your face" I said surprised as I realized Jazz looked younger than a year 7.  
>"Easy for you to say, you should look at yourself" Jazz exclaimed jumping down from the top and finding a mirror. Once they both saw themselves they gasped and ran downstairs.<br>"Mum, what happened! Yesterday the bangs and now we look, like, 3 years younger!" I shouted as mum looked at me softly.  
>"It was probably just a dream" As she continued making bacon sandwiches. Callum ran down the stairs looking like he was 7 and even more like a little Harry Potter.<br>"Happy B'day Jazz and Beth" He shouted whizzing round the kitchen like a little bee.  
>"What!" we both shouted facing towards each other in amazement.<br>"Yes... its August, 2011, your birthday, don't you remember. You've been going on about it for weeks " mum said in a puzzle. That was when they decided to talk later. All talk at the table was about their birthday .  
>"You know what, now since we're 'sisters' You need to watch Harry Potter!" I said in delight as mum looked at us funny.<br>"You always look on the bright side of every predicament" Jazz said in a huff.  
>"Umm... who is Harry Potter?" Cal and Mum said as me and Jazz looked at each other worriedly.<br>"Ummm, this boy at school...?" I said looking nervously at mum as we quickly ran upstairs to find the computer and look it up.

"No trace of anything" Jazz said in amazement.  
>"And I thought YOU were clueless!" I said as I stared blankly at the screen.<br>"This has gone too far, What has happened..." Jazz exclaimed as mum shouted to us from downstairs.  
>"A letter has come for you two" she said as we grabbed the letters looking at the the back of the letter was the very distinguishable Hogwarts crest. Me and Jazz looked at each other in disbelief as we saw Dumbledore's writing:<p>

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Miss Atkins,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by __Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by __Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by __Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by __Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by __Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by __Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by __Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus<p>

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I had to update the last two chapters because I made TONS of mistakes :( Sorry Guys (or Whoever is reading this :P) **


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley, Who knows?

**A/N: The last two chapters weren't very good but hopefully this one is better... If anyone wants to review or PM me its fine. I would love to see how I could improve it seems as it is really bad. I also got the book back so I wont be a blind chicken now as I have guidelines**

** Hope you like the story :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Diagonally<strong>

**Nobody P.O.V.**

Once getting to Diagonally (By the floo network placed conveniently in the house) they saw a wide street packed with witches and wizards alike. They all wore colourful robes and wizard hats all along the road of wonders. There were cauldrons shining brightly in the sunlight outside the nearest shop: cauldrons - All sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, silver - Self-stirring - Collapsible and there was a Lady selling 'Dragon liver' on the side-walk for `17 Sickles' Their guide was Professor Sprout: Head of Hufflepuff She said they couldn't be trusted, muttering on about her bad experience in the matter.  
>"OOoo... look, Owls!" Callum shouted pointing at a proud white snowy owl on a stand at the front of the shop with 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' Engraved in Emerald capital's on the front of the dusty old shop which could probably use a new coating of paint! To be honest Jazz Loved owls, Especially as they're a bird of prey but Beth preferred cats, they seem more... MAGICAL and friendly however owls seemed as more loyal than cats.<p>

After going to Gringots: The BEST roller coaster in the world (Also the most unsafe... Why in the name of all magical creatures had wizards not thought about 'seatbelts'?) ' seventeen silver sickles to a Gallion and twenty-nine Knuts to the sickle' professor Sprout had explained pointing at the different coloured coins. Next on the agenda was robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Once in the privacy they needed Beth and Jazz Talked about the pressing idea that: They know everything that is going on.  
>"I don't think we should meddle that much... although this is awesome! We are ACTUALLY in HP!" Beth Squealed in excitement<br>"You're right, But we don't tell ANYONE got it?" Jazz questioned looking to see if anyone was around. Beth nodded and they started heading out of Madam Malkin's only to be surprised by a Ghost -Nearly Headless Nick pop out of the ground.  
>"Girls, you should be more careful about the places you pick to discuss important matters like this" He spoke calmly untill the girls realised what he was talking about and they froze (even though they weren't moving in the first place).<br>"How do you..." Beth said in astonishment, their mouths dropped in horror. Nick just chuckled.  
>"Ah, there are many reasons you are hear besides helping Harry" He interrupted shaking his head as the 'twins' exchanged glances.<br>"Voldemort was going to bring you to this world anyway... But us ghosts got there First. At you're house I have supplied a charmed backpack including: All harry potter books, A spell that only you two and Hermione can use (For revising) and three diary's which allow you to speak to each other without anyone knowing what you are up to. The Password is 'Friends before but now by fate they are twins from this very date'. For now the only people who know about you are the ghosts, McGonagall and The Sorting Hat. You can only trust Hermione. I must leave you; PLEASE don't do anything stupid" Nick said.

Nick disappeared and the twins stared at the ground quickly grasping reality again and saying in unison "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"  
>They had better not let anything slip now. Only now had they realised how similar everything looked in contrast to the movies. They were Almost identical to the actors, It was comical to think of how Snape looked! Coming out of the alleyway they spotted their parents who had everything but the pet and THE WAND! First they turned up at the emporium. Jazz got the owl they spotted since Beth finally decided to choose a cat. He looked nothing like Crookshanks but he was a Ginger Tom! 'Just like Timmy at home' Beth thought admiring Tim's look-alike, What would his reaction be if he was in this dimension! Round the corner was Olivanders. Even though Beth felt like she had been here (Books &amp; Films) she felt a little frightened going into the mysterious looking shop, black gloss Falling of the Rundown walls. It was going to get raided in a few years anyway...<p>

The bell jingled and they felt a strangle presence, like someone was watching them.  
>"Aha! customers!" Olivander said as everyone jumped and stared at the strange figure standing behind the desk. Wands stacked high up to the ceiling blanketed in a coating of dust.<br>"Elizabeth and Jazz Atkins, I do belive..." He enquired untill he was certain his knowledge was correct.  
>"Wand arm?" He Asked as Beth Put out her right hand, Jazz catching on and putting her left arm out as Olivanders magic measuring tape measured Beth's arm length etc...<br>"Every Olivander wand has a core of a Powerful Magical subsistence, We use unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Olivander wands are the same. Just as no two Unicorns, Dragons or phoenixes are the same and of course, you will never get such good results with another wizards wand."  
>Beth noticed the measuring tape was measuring between her nostrils and Olivander ordered it to stop<br>"right then Miss, Try this one. Blackthorn, unicorn tail hair, 9", springy?" Olivander said  
>Beth waved it.<br>"No! How about this one? Beech... Phoenix tail feather... 10", Supple?" He asked again  
>as soon as the wand touched her hand it glowed and a warm feeling flooded through her. Olivander smiled knowing he had done his job for her...<br>"Now... Right, try this one, Willow, Dragon heartstrings, 9", Nice and flexible" He stated as he handed over the wand to Jazz who felt the energy surge through her.  
>"Seven Gallions please" He said as the girls politely played for their wands, extremely happy that they had just took their first step into the world of magic<p> 


	4. AN- Please Read :)

**A/N- The chapter is taking really long it is NOT discontinued I just had writers block (for anyone who's out there reading this)**

**The next chapter should be up soon**  
><strong>sorry XD<strong>

**If you have any ideas You can always PM me ;)**  
><strong>Sorry For any mistakes :)<strong>

**-Den**


	5. Chapter 4 Hogwarts Express

**A/N sorry it took so long I got caught up in Christmas and stuff :) R&R sorry about the spelling and grammar :P**

**Updated as promised :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I would be rich and famous as well as being 10 years older XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V.<strong>  
>Before leaving, Professor Sprout gave them a slip telling them how to get to the train and that school started on the first of September. Once getting home they found the backpack which had a charm on it so they couldn't lose them."Friends before but now by fate they are twins from this very date" they whispered enabling them to open the pack.<br>There was a letter...

_Dear Girls._  
><em>Despite both of you being more of a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor we have mixed your traits with that of Harry Potter meaning you get some of his abilities: His Quidditch skills, Courage and Loyalty.<em>  
><em>I will be keeping an eye on you lot.<em>  
><em>Good Luck,<em>  
><em>Professor McGonagall.<em>

"I cant believe this has happened to us... It's all very," Jazz exclaimed huffing in confusion  
>"Crazy, Weird, unreal, what's the word?" Beth said bowing her head as it started to hurt from thinking too much. She couldn't believe it, neither of them could. Laying down on their beds to try get to sleep but it was impossible. They thought it might have been an idea to look at the bags thoroughly later, with Hermione of course. However they couldn't sleep, well Jazz couldn't anyway. She whispered the password and started reading the first book...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning- leaving for King's cross station<strong>  
>Yawning, Jazz sat up annoyed by Cal waking her up. The last couple of months had been crazy. Beth and her had been memorising the books with the spell which had come in handy. Especialuly because Beth had a really bad memory. After memorising the 'extra' books they had moved on to the others meaning they would have a good chance for school and have more time in what they knew was going to happen over the course of the year. Jazz studied the potions book the most because it was the only thing related to Science in the <em>Wizarding World<em>. Beth studied DA and Charms. It was interesting learning about the different hand movements in full detail unlike the book. The basic principle was the same each time though.

Once taking HOURS to get ready professor Sprout appeared from the floo network and they were off to King's cross station. She showed them to Platform 9 3/4 (Which they obiously knew where it was they were just playing along)

"Do you wonder what we should do with the Chamber of secrets? That is personally my least favourite especialy with all the petrifying" Beth exclaimed looking worried for what would happen next year  
>"Dont worry about it. We are hear for more than two reasons right?" Jazz Encouraged as her friend looked sadly at the floor of the carrge <strong>[yes, they're on the train].<strong> Two children came into the carriage. Beth and Jazz smiled for they knew who they were but Jazz gave a harsh stare at Beth because she knew she was going into fan girl mode... Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's P.O.V<strong>  
>Jazz and me smiled, I was really overexcited... I was almost about to burst into a laughing fitt when Jazz (Knowing me so well) Gave me a cold stare bringing me back to the world of the living where chocolate trees didnt exsist... Neather did Harry Potter Movies. <strong>(OH NOES!)<strong>

"umm... can we sit with you?" Hermione said looking confused as I abruptly stoped lauhging from going into fan-girl mode  
>"yes, Hi my name is Jazz and this... this, is Beth." Jazz stated as i probably wouldnt be able to talk and if i did it would only come out in squeeks<br>"Hi I'm Hermione Granger and tthis is Neville Longbottom." She said sitting down as Neville Timmidly Followed. Jazz and Hermione were rapidly talking about all the spells they had lerned etc... while me and Neville chatted about random things.  
>"what house do you think you're going to be in? I think I will be in Gryfindoor!" I asked Neville who shifted nervously in his seat<br>"Well... my parents were in Gryfindoor" Neville said as he relaxed a bit although I could hear the strain in his voice when it trailed off. I looked over at Jazz and whispered to Neville  
>"They will be proud" Neville smiled, looking out of the window as I remembered that Neville lost his toad on the train.<br>"Hey Neville, Have you still got your toad?" Hermione asked causiously as Neville surched around his pockets  
>"God damn it" Neville said, annoyed<br>"That toad could be anywhere, We'll help you find it" Said Jazz without thinking and I face palmed  
>"You shouldn't do that... it could mess something up!" I whispered to Jazz.<br>"No it won't, don't worry about it" She stated as she got up and followed after the two

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody's P.O.V<strong>  
>Jazz, Neville and Hermione Left the carriage while Beth Spotted the trolley and headed to get something to eat. She was starving. When she reached the trolly she spotted a raven haired boy with glasses and a Ginger Kid with a rat on his lap. She remembered That they bought everything on the trolly so she decided to introduse herself.<br>"Hi, I'm Beth... You haven't seen a toad by any chance have you?" She said, deciding it was pointless to not ask even though Hermione was probably going to come in any second.  
>"oh... Hi no we haven't" Ron said stopping eating the most inportant thing in the world: <em>CHOCOLATE.<em>  
>"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Ron" Harry said rolling his eyes at his fried<br>"You mean you're the guy who defeated Voldemort when he was one? That's cool" She said chuckling as Ron froze at the name Voldemort.  
>'<em>Which made Voldemorts soul latch on to you and Peater Pettigrew is Scabbers'<br>_

She came into the carrage and sat down as Ron was about to do the spell as Hermione walked in.  
>"Hi Beth! What are you doing in hear?" Hermione asked<br>"I guess i got bord and came looking for the trolly to find these two had bought it all" Beth said smiling at the boys.  
>"Ooo you're doing a spell... Can I watch? I'm Hermione by the way." She stated Looking<br>"I'm Ron, and this is Harry" He said before turning back to his rat.  
>"Harry? As in Harry Potter! Oh, I've read about you" She said as Ron started his spell, board of waiting for the others to stop bickering.<br>"Sunshine, Daisy's, Butter, Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow" He anounced as the rat sparckled a bit then shot off hiding behind all the chocolate  
>"Are You sure that's a real spell? I have only tryed a couple of simple spells myself... like this one <em>'<em>_Oculus Reparo'_" She stated as the spell fixed Harrys glasses.  
>"I'll see you guys later, Harry and Ron... you should get into your robes the train is going soon<em> i've got to fing that toad"<em> She Stated in annoyance as harry looked at his glassed (as best as he could with them beeing blury) Beth looked at the boys taking, a chocolate frog  
>"I'll see you after you've got dressed" She said Bluntly walking out to go towards her carriage where Neville had fortunately found his toad<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 The sorting hat

Nobody's P.O.V.

After leaving the train they spotted a large man shouting "Firs' years over hear". Walking over to the Gamekeeper (Which they knew was Hagrid) Beth and Jazz looked for Hermione.  
>"You know Jazz, I think we can have fun with this... aslong as we dont try kill a dozens of people: Quirrle, ScabbersPeater, Bellatrix- I hate that bloody witch so much, nobody, i mean NOBODY touches Padfoot." Beth said, sounding slightly cross.  
>"More 'I' then 'we' I think..." Jazz said her voice dripping with sarcasm<br>"Oh look there's Hermione!" Beth said as Jazz shouted too get Hermione's attention

The girls walked over too Hermione, where they overheard Hagrid talking to Harry.  
>"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over hear! All right there, Harry"<br>Again, he smiled and shouted "C'mon, follow me - anymore firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down a narrow path when he said "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec... Jus' round this bend hear" Pausing for effect as all of them awed the spectacular sight. The narrow path had opened suddenly on to the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a heigh mountain on the other side, it's windows sparkling in the stary sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. "no more'n four in a boat" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting by the water by the shore. Beth and Hermione took a seat on the boat with Harry and Ron while Neville and Jazz took a boat with who beth remembered as the Patil twinns (as they looked similar to that of the film)

"Everyone in?" Hagrid shouted, who had a boat all to himself,  
>"Right then - FORWARD!"<br>and the fleet of little boats moved off all at once gliding across the lake which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

* * *

><p>After finishing the boat ride- where Jazz descovered she got sea sick and peuked into the water. We went up to the heavy oak door where non other than the one ond only Mrs McGonagall was stood waiting patiently for the new pupils.<p>

After a wait they went into the great hall where she had put the sorting hat on a stool unraveling a scroll. The first years stood at the front of the hall nervously whispering to the people around them untill they saw the old hat move... And it began to sing.

Hannah Abbot was the first on the list who was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff, then it was their turn.  
>"Atkinson, Elizabeth" McGonagall said as the crowed died down and Elizabeth sat on the stool. She shouldn't have been nervous, she knew that she was going to into Gryfindor.<br>as soon as the hat was placed on her head it whispered in her ear  
>"Good luck Beth"<br>before shouting "GRYFINDOR" and the Gryfindor table clapped, welcoming her onto the table.

**A/N- sorry about the update taking so long but I have been distracted, sorry about the fact it's shorter than usual... and the Spelling/Grammar**

**-Den**


End file.
